Just the Girl
by black4rose13
Summary: Kagome starts in a New School as a freshman and she is in a new city. She unfortuntally has some problems fitting in. She will soon find out that the people that go to that school base you on clicks not by the real you. Is Inuyasha really a Jock?
1. New Girl

**Just the Girl**

**By: black4rose13 A.K.A. Liz**

"Wake up you're late," said Kagome's mom from down stairs. Kagome fluttered her sweet brown eyes and awoke to her mom's voice. Kagome reached for her alarm clock to check the time when she saw the time she jumped out of her bed, rushed to the shower, and 5 minutes later out of the shower. Kagome put her Lilly scented hair up into a bun like she had ever since she learned how. Her room was an eggshell white and her bed sheets were plain white as well.

Kagome was into simple things anything to colorful was a sin to her. It was Kagome's second day at a brand new high school in a brand new city. Big changes were going to happen in her life and she didn't even know it! Kagome's little brother Sota appeared behind Kagome. "Hi sis what's ya doing?"

Kagome jumped a little startled by her brother she replies, "Sota not now I'm in a hurry I don't want to be late." Kagome hurried to her bulletin board where here plain calendar was and crossed off Tuesday the 21st of March with her black sharpie. It read Soccer tryouts today after school! Get Welcome-Back dance tickets!

Kagome rushed out of the house again forgetting her lunch for the 2nd time that week. Kagome's mom shouts, "You forgot you're lunch." Kagome just waved and kept running. Kagome's mother says with a sighing voice, "What's gotten into that girl she's her in my life and I'm not even spending time with her anymore. I want to be in her life again.

All it is is soccer, soccer, and more soccer." Kagome's mom just got an idea. She called up the school and talked to them and she got it. Kagome got to school just 2 seconds after the bell rang. Kagome was on her way to class and the two girls come up again to her like yesterday, As soon as Kagome see's them she turns around and goes down the other hallway.

The first girl shouts, "Hey you new kid don't walk away from me here we say 'Hello'." The other girl shouts, "What's you're name?" Kagome says with a shy voice, "Kagome." The two girls look at each other and decide to tell Kagome there's. "I'm Kikyo and she's Ren."

Kagome says, "I'll see you guys later I have to go to class." Kikyo says, "ok well meet me by the express line and lunch k?" Kagome nods and runs off to 1st period.

Later that day at lunch 

Kagome looked around for Kikyo and her friend Ren. Kagome saw them and ran over to them with her backpack. Kagome said with a happy face, "Hi." Kikyo and Ren just said as their other friends were standing around Kikyo and Ren, "Can we help you?" In a mean voice.

Kagome said, "Didn't you guys tell me to meet you here?" Kikyo and Ren said, "Sorry we don't negotiate with people outside our kind the losers are over there." Kagome just stood there with a shocked look on her face embarrassed, and ready to punch the nasty attitude out of her. Kikyo and Ren just turned away and continued there conversation about how Kikyo was going to go join the Soccer team and be the star again with her bf Inuyasha.

Kagome turned away and walked back to the line to get her meal. She turned to look at Kikyo one more time to see if she had done anything else to embarrass Kagome anymore than she already has. Kagome turned back forward and bumped right into a guy. Kagome says worried, "opps sorry my fault." The guy says, "yeah."

And ignores her and says to Kikyo, "hey babe what's up?" A girl says to Kagome, "It's people like them that think the world revolves around them." Kagome turns to the voice that said that and says, "Them you mean Kikyo and Ren?" The girl says, "yeah those bitches." Kagome gets a little smile on her face and says medially before she blows another almost friend, "I'm Kagome."

The girl says, "I'm Sango." Kagome smiles at Sango and says, "Are you trying out for the soccer team here?" Sango says, "Yeah you?" Kagome says, "Yeah I'm new though I don't now if I'm good enough." Sango says, "Nonsense as long as you can kick the ball into the goal unlike Kikyo then you're good enough to be on the team."

Kagome laughs. So what's the deal with Kikyo and Ren and their posy? In the morning Kikyo and Ren are all like meet me at the express line at lunch and I did and she acted like she doesn't know me. Sango said, "Kikyo is the queen bee at this school she get's whatever she wants. Inuyasha he the Jock also Kikyo's boyfriend.

Inuyasha used to be a geek until Kikyo and her posy gave him the new look and now he's a big shot! Everyone is afraid to stand up to that bitch because she's popular and whatever she does everyone does. What ever she has everyone wants to have. If you're friends with her you'll be just like her a bitch that think the world revolves around them." Kagome says, "Ohh you mean like clicks?" Sango says, "Yeah".

Kagome finished her lunch with her new friend Sango. Kagome went to her 5th period class.

**After School**

Kagome rushes the her locker and puts on her old soccer uniform and keeps her hair up in a bun. She over hears Kikyo and Ren talking while they change. Kikyo says to Ren, "Inuyasha will look so hot in his uniform." Ren says, "Kikyo don't you think we were a little mean to that new girl Kagome?" Kikyo says, "No why oh come on Ren she's pathetic she is a big shy pathetic girl who don't know any better but she will soon learn."

Ren sighed. Ren said, "What if we try to make her one of us?" Kikyo says oh lets just give everyone at this school one of us then we can have a party." Ren says, "ok." Kikyo said, "My god you're such a dumb blonde just be glad you're related to me."

Kagome put on her cleats and walked past Kikyo as if nothing was going to bring her down. Kikyo stopped and turned to Kagome and opened jaw wide and says, "Are you serious you are trying out for the soccer team!" Kagome smiled a little bit and said, "mmhmm."

* * *

**Ok I know it's not alot to start with but I sware it get's better Chapter two should be on here by tomarrow night. **

**Liz **


	2. Kagome's courage

**Just the Girl tm**

Kagome lined up with all the other soccer players that were trying out as well. Sango called out, "Kagome!" from far away.

Kagome looked and said, "Hey Sango." Sango lined up next to Kagome. Kagome waited for the coach to arrive to give the tasks. Kagome heard a whistle coming from the coach. Kagome and Sango turned facing the coach.

Kikyo and Ren were right next to her. Kagome paused and had an open jaw. Kagome got herself together and said, "Mom, what are you doing here?" Kagome's mom (the coach) said, "Hi I'm you're new coach for those of you that don't know me I'm Kagome's mom." Kagome's mom waved to Kagome and said, "Hi sweetie."

Kagome blushed and was completely embarrassed and felt like dying while the kids laughed at her. Kagome waved back really small. All the kids looked at the boys walking out of their locker rooms and Kikyo blew a kiss to her beloved Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran over to Kikyo and kissed her. The coach blew her whistle and said, "Ok so you want to play soccer or not!

Every one give me two laps." The girls ran except for the boys and Kikyo. Kikyo was busy talking to Inuyasha. Kagome's mom walked up Kikyo and blew her whistle saying, "NOW!" Kikyo screamed and started her lap. When Kagome finished the coach had Kagome kick the balls unto the goal.

After Tryouts 

Kagome walked back out of the locker room and looked to see who made the team. But really she wanted to see if Kikyo made it. The results read three girls and five boys. Girls: Kagome, Sango, Ren. Boys: Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Hojo, Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled when the chat was clear of the name Kikyo.

Kikyo walked out of the locker room as if she came out of a beauty parlor. Kagome was shocked. Kikyo went up to her and said, "So am I in?" With a sweet voice. Kagome turned and looked, "No sorry."

Kikyo said, "Oh ok so I am sorry about today it's just I completely forgot about this morning but here call me we'll hang out. Kagome smiled, "ok." Kikyo walked away and Sango came over. Sango said, "What was that about?" Kagome replied, "What's you're phone number?"

Sango said, "(101) 387-2468 but what was that about?" Kagome said, "How can you say Kikyo's mean? She's so sweet!" Sango said, "Sweet? Are you serious? Did she brain wash you too?"

Kagome said, "No but she told me she was sorry about today at lunch and gave me her number." Sango looked at the number. Kagome's mom came down the hallway and said, "Kagome sweetie ready to go?" Kagome yelled, "Coming."

Kagome said to Sango, "I'll talk to you later."

Kagome ran to her mom and said, "Mom we have a lot of talking to do!"

**That Night**

After Kagome was finished with her homework she decided to call Kikyo. Kagome picked up the phone and dialed her number **ring ring **the number line anwsered it sounded as if it was her mom Kagome said, "Hi this is Kagome a friend of Kikyo's from school.

The lady replied, "I'm sorry it appears my daugther doesn't want to talk to you." Then the lady phone hung up on Kagome. Kagome called Sango **ring ring** Sango picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Kagome said, "Hi it's me Kagome." "Oh hi Kagome." Sango replied. Kagome told Sango about the wierd call she had with Kikyo's mother.

Sango says, "This is what I need to say before you decide to believe what Kikyo says to you again." Kagome says, "What?" Sango tell Kagome, "Kikyo must want somthing from you because useally the people that go to our school are nice to the person that has somthing they want.Kikyo is a real bitch and she will always be. Whatever excuse she uses always remember that they arn't true!"

Kagome says assuringally, "Got it. So are you excited that you got into the soccer team?" Sango says, "Yeah. So can I ask you somthing?" Kagome says "sure." Sango asks, "Do you like anyone that goes to our school i'll tell you who I like?"

Kagome says, "ok but don't tell anyone. I like Inuyasha I think he's so hot." Sango pauses for a moment on the phone and says, "Inu..Inuyasha? Him omg why him?" Kagome says, "I think he's hott. I know he's Kikyo but still friends is good."

Sango says, "Well he doesn't normally give people chances." Kagome says, "Well then I'll have to try harder won't I. He's in my History class and Elective now. I take 10th grade History becasue it's unquie and I love it I now have Soccer as my elective like you so two classes. and every lunch with him haha."

Sango said, "ok well see you tomarrow I have to go bye." Kagome says, "bye.

**March 22rd **

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm, "Good day Tokyo, Japan. It is a b-e-a-u-ti-ful first day of spring.Traffic today small amounts. You are listening to Wet Seal 106.6!" Kagome fluttered her sweet brown eyes open again.

Thinking I wish Kikyo would just dump him already and let Inuyasha be with me. Kagome went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and said to herself, "Maybe color is good. Maybe change is what I need. Kagome took her shower and left her hair down.

Kagome crossed off her plain calender and threw it in the trash. She went down stairs, ate her breakfast, took her lunch, and walked to school. "Hey Kagome!" Sango said. Kagome said, "Hey!" Sango said, "Did you hear?" Kagome said ,"No what?" Sango said, "Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha because Koga quit soccer and joined football. Kikyo tried out for cheerleading and got in so now she's rooting and dating Koga."

Kagome stood there as the bell rang and Sango ran to her class. Kagome started walking, thinking, "Was this supposd to happen? Are my wishes finally comming true?" Kagome wasn't looking ahead and bumped again into Inuyasha.

Kagome dropped all her books and he dropped his too. Kagome bent down grabbing her stuff and said, "I'm so sorry my fault." Inuyasha bent down grabbing his stuff and said, "No no it's mine." Inuyasha paused for a moment remembering that voice he heard the other day. Kagome stood up with Inuyasha's History book without realizing and walked away.

Inuyasha stood up and had her book without realizing and walked to her and said, "I know this is crazy but have we met before she didn't look back and said, "no." Inuyasha grabbed her by the hand, turned her around and said, "I feel like i've known you my whole life." Kagome looked up at his gorgious green eyes and saw his emo styled hair and staired at him and said slowly, "I have to go." Inuyasha looked back down at her sweet brown eyes and said, "Meet me at lunch by the girls bathroom. I've got to go bye."

* * *

**Ok so what did I tell you! I told you it would get better! so now wait and see what happens I'll i'll say is rivirally and justice will be taken again and Sango has a bf?**

**find out and see on the next chapter. **

**Liz **


	3. clashing Memories

**Memories**

Lunch Time 

Kagome goes to the bathroom's corridor at lunch to wait for Inuyasha like he said. Inuyasha walks in about 2 minutes later. Inuyasha caught Kagome off guard and walked over behind her and grabbed her by the waist and tickled her. Kagome screamed and laughed at the same time. Inuyasha said, "You came!"

Kagome caught her breath and said, "yeah." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and smiled. Kagome looked away and said, "So what did you want me to come her for?" Inuyasha replied, " I need to talk to you. For some reason I feel like I've known you for my whole life."

Kagome turned and looked at him, "If you've known me my whole life then why when I bumped into you did you ignore me and said, 'hey babe what's up?' to Kikyo?

Inuyasha said, "That was you?" Kagome said, "Yes!" Inuyasha went over to Kagome and said, "Sorry I didn't know what I was doing I was so caught up trying to be the perfect man that I am and I forgot about my surroundings." Kagome replied with a angry look on her face, "You the perfect man that you are? Caught up in you're surroundings? You do know that people judge you and that's how you become, 'the perfect man that you are'."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a cute confused face. Inuyasha said, "What's you're schedule?" Kagome said, "Math, English, Science, Lunch, Soccer, and History." Inuyasha said, "I have soccer and History with you. Are you in 10th grade?"

Kagome said, "no 9th but I take 10th grade History." Inuyasha said, "righteous!"

Kagome said, "Aren't you worried about getting caught hanging out with me?" Inuyasha said, "No. Why would I be?" Kagome said, "You are supposdually a popular guy and I'm not."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "How can I have been so mean to you and not noticed the beauty in you?" Kagome looked back at him and said, "It takes a person's time to get to know them." Inuyasha said, "So if I tell you a secret about me will you tell me one about you?" Kagome thought for a sec and said, "ok." Inuyasha removed his black cap and out popped little dog-ears on top of his head. Kagome saw them and was about to touch them when Inuyasha took her hand and put it down.

Kagome reached with the other hand and touched one. Inuyasha's ear squiggled and Inuyasha immediately took her other hand and squeezed both her hands together with his over hers like a ball. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha looked up at her. Kagome said with a soft voice, "I should be going now." Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her. Kagome had wide eyes and while that kiss was happening a big rush of memories clasped into there minds.

**Clasping memories**

_Kagome's memory:_

**Episode: The Mystery of The New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha, I hear what you're saying, but I just wish you would have opened up to me more, as a friend. _(Starts crying)_  
**Inuyasha**: Hey, wait! I'm the one who's supposed to be down!  
**Kagome**: If it weren't for your foolish pride we wouldn't be in this situation. You're gonna pay for this big time, pal! Grab a brain would ya, you dough head!  
**Inuyasha**: You're the dough head!**

**Episode: Go Back to Your own Time, Kagome! **

Kagome: **Why'd he push me like that? He's more than just half demon, I'll go back and teach him a lesson! _(grunts trying to get through the well; noise in the distance)_ That's the school alarm, that means, I'm back in my own time. I can't get back to the warring states era. But why not? _(gasps)_ I don't have my jewel shards anymore!**

**Episode: Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter**

Inuyasha**: _(Referring to Miroku)_ Are you telling me that you like that lecher?  
**Kagome**: Yeah, I do.  
**Inuyasha**: Huh?  
**Kagome**: As if, it was obviously a joke. Hmm?  
**Inuyasha**: _(standing in the distance staring at his hands) _She likes him! What could she possibly see in that guy!  
**Kagome**: Can't you pay attention for more than three seconds!**

_Inuyasha's memory:_

**Episode: The Man That Fell In Love With Kagome**

Inuyasha**: Hmph. I wasn't askin'. I don't care what you do. I don't want to talk about it anymore, so just spare me!  
_(Kagome sighs)_  
**Inuyasha**: So . . .  
**Kagome**: Hmm?   
**Inuyasha**: What exactly happened between you guys?  
**Kagome**: _(sweetly)_ Inuyasha._(angrily)_ What do you take me for anyway? I have some self respect. I can't believe you'd even ask me that!  
**Inuyasha**: Well, you don't have to bite my head off!  
**Kagome**: You JERK! Don't you get anything?**

**Episode: Gap Between The Ages**

Kagome**: What's wrong with you? Didn't I make it clear that you were to stay home?  
**Inuyasha**: Quit nagging. It wasn't my idea. Your mother asked me to come.  
**Kagome**: My mom did?  
**Inuyasha**: (_searches his pockets for Kagome's lunch_) You forgot this.  
**Kagome**: Oh. This is my lunch. (_Thinking_) He went through all this trouble to bring this to me. (_Out loud_) Hold on, Inuyasha. Why don't we share this?  
_(The lunch is half-eaten.)_  
**Kagome**: Uh. I see you've already shared. **

The two of them had all their adventures brought back into there memories. Kagome stopped the kiss. Inuyasha opened his eyes amazed. Kagome stood there with shock.

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter! 

What will happen next. Will Inuyasha finally pick things up after their lil memory jog? Will Inuyasha care for her and pick things up from the last episode of Inuyasha?

Liz

**  
**


	4. How Dare He!

**Just the Girl**

**By: black4rose13 A.K.A. Liz**

**Chapter 4 How Dare He!**

_Authors Note: Ok so Kagome and Inuyasha just kissed how exciting. In this chapter will Inuyasha have problems? Or will his attitude be the problem? Kagome is sure in for Drama._

Kagome stood up and said real fast, "I really have to go I need to catch up with a friend." Inuyasha says, "Wait!" Kagome turned and Inuyasha kissed her again. Kagome began to relax and put her hand on his shoulder. Then Kikyo and Ren walked in on their way to the Girls Restroom. Kikyo immediately said, "What is going on here?"

Kagome immediately stopped the kiss getting tense again. Kagome started to stutter not knowing what to say. Kagome said, " I..We..Weeee…I.Iii…Inuyasha said innurpting Kagome, "Were going out Kikyo so you know what back off her!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes shocked at what he just said. Kikyo looked very surprised to hear that she almost fainted. But instead she just laughed really hard. Inuyasha sweetly held Kagome's hand and pulled her along saying, "Come on wench I don't want to blind you from the sight any longer.

Kagome suddenly changed her wide eyes to an anger look thinking, _Did he just call me a wench. Wow what's gotten to him. For some reason I remember this slang way back in that flash back. He called me it all the time. Was this slang for girl? Or bitch? Note to self: Ask Inuyasha what wench is and hwy he called me his girlfriend._

Inuyasha thought, _What the hell is wench? I'm an idiot. I can't do this, lie to her! I'm going to break her heart. Damn it Inuyasha! What's wrong with you? I kissed her. Damn it. I'm an idiot. I'm becoming Miroku. Well I guess this is what I get for hanging out with that perv! _Inuyasha mumbled out loud not realizing it saying, " I can't believe I did that!

" Can't believe what?" Kagome said as she caught up with him in her kind of short skirt that was blowing up a little. Inuyasha said, "Huh? Oh nothing I was just talking to myself that's all." Kagome nodded. Kagome said, "So were dating? What's wench?" Inuyasha said, "Umm I don't know you want to go out? Wench means ugh I'm not sure it just came to my mind." Kagome said with a smile, "I do. I do. I do. I mean, Go out. With me, I mean you with me. No me with you. No I mean. Yes Inuyasha I do want to date you."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You make me laugh Kags." Kagome looked at him with curious idly and said, "Kags?" Inuyasha said, "Yeah you don't like it?" Kagome thought to her self with a big smile, _Kags. KAGS. I think I'm going to like it here. Cool friends, my very first nick name, are I really this cool? _Kagome smiled and so did Inuyasha. Kagome said with a little smirk, "If I have a nick name then you need one too." Inuyasha said, "fine but no…" Inuyasha was interrupted with Kagome saying, "Inuyash."

Inuyasha said, "That about the best name for me anyone could have given me I was going to say no Inu stuff like Inu baby or crap it's gay. Kagome laughed and said, "I know it makes me think of a little kid hugging a teddy bear and it says, 'I lubbie you'." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome held his hand and walked with him into the cafeteria. Kagome said, "Oh my purse. Inuyash I'll be right back I forgot my purse in the corridor." Inuyasha said, "k." Kagome ran back to the corridor, grabbed her purse and when she came back she saw Kikyo macking lips with Inuyasha.

**Hallways**

Kagome got tears in her eyes and said, "I knew this was to good to be true." Kagome ran and Inuyasha saw her while still lip locking. Inuyasha stopped the kiss and yelled, "No Kagome wait." Inuyasha ran after her. Kagome turned a corner and bumped into Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her by the waist. Kagome said, "Let go o me you two timer. It was barely 5 minutes and you already cheated on me!" Inuyasha said, "No let me explain Kikyo kissed me. I didn't." Kagome said, while tears in her eyes and that ready to cry voice, "But you enjoyed it I could tell you didn't try to stop it or anything!" Inuyasha said, "Sorry." Kagome said, "It's going to take a lot more than that Hun!"

Inuyasha said, "How about this." Inuyasha kissed Kagome making her weak in the knees. Inuyasha said, "I love you." Kagome said you barely know me." Inuyasha said, "I told you I feel like I've known you my whole life." with a little grin on his face. Kagome saw the grin and said, "Tell me the truth!" Inuyasha sat down with her on his lap not letting go of her waist. Inuyasha said, "Huh ok. About 500 years ago in the feudal area of Japan I was there. I was pinned to a tree and you came I remember and you unpinned me. I saw you and fell in love with you. You had asked me all these questions like What happened and junk. I told you I was looking for the Jewel shard.

You had it in you. And long story short we were in search of it, you and I fell in love, you're memory somehow got erased when you returned here, and here we are. When we kissed I think it jogged our memories back together." Kagome looked at his with the cutest face ever. Inuyasha said, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome said, "We fell in love and you said my memory got erased. How come yours didn't?" Inuyasha said, "Well mine did too but I think I just didn't have my full memory erased." Kagome said, "I used to have visions when I was younger where I was in that time and you were there but with long silver hair and a red kimono."

Inuyasha looked at her back and said, "So what now?" Kagome said, "I don't think I can date you with tears in her eyes." Inuyasha held her and said, "What why?" Kagome said, "You're too good for me." Inuyasha said, "What how can you say that? Don't ever say that again!" Kagome stopped the tears and said, "I will do my best to make sure I'm good enough for you!" Inuyasha said, "I just hope I'm good enough for you!"

* * *

_Authors Note: End of chapter 4 so what did you think? I hope you liked it.  
_

Inu: omg I love the kisses it was soo soo pissionate ugh ugh I mean yeah good kissing.

Kag: Well if you ask me I think this is just to good to be true!

Inu: What you talking about I effen love you don't ever fucking question that!

Kag: Whatever Inuyash.

Inu: Shut up wench!

Kag: STOP IT with the wenc and the i love you. you're soo romantic you're making me blush

Inu: Sweet

Kag: Ugh whatever take it way Author!

_Author: ok you two love birds save you're love for this story! anyways like I was saying Hope you loved the chapter and I think these two would love a review! In the next chapter... Will Kagome finally accept that she's perfect for him? Or will Kagome be devistated when she finds this out!  
_


End file.
